Mops and Madness
by awesomeinhumanfrom
Summary: Ruth, Harley, and Heather are going to college. And, as if college isn't hard enough, some supercriminals and superheroes decide to join them. (Possible romance) temporarily discontinued until i get nore ideas. Sorry -o-
1. Chapter 1

please enjoy! I thought, what would happen if they were in college? So, I tried it, if you don't like it, I apologize. I did my best :( Anyways, please areas and review!

ps: this is the ruthXzsaz fanfic I promised ya'll

Ruth

Chapter 1

Harley was here on a gymnastics scholarship, Heather was here because her parent paid for her to be here, and I was here to clean. In between studies, of course. I sighed as I twirled a strand of my newly-cut hair around my finger. It was in a shiny, jet-black chin-length black bob. I couldn't decide if I loved it or hated it. I squirmed nervously in my seat as the college came into view. Would I fit in? Would I get a boyfriend? Would I even pass? I shook the questions out of my head and turned to study Heathy and Harls instead. Harl wore her hair in a long, curly blonde ponytail. Why she would bother to curl her hair before putting it up in a ponytail was beyond me, but then again I've never been one for looking feminine. I was firmly a tomboy; always had been and always would be. It was probably the reason that I've never had a boyfriend. Once again I turned my attention to someone else. I studied Heathy, her big green eyes hiding behind her thin glasses and her light brown hair pulled into a tight, professional-looking bun.

"So, who's ready for today?" Harls' asked, her voice shaking a bit. She was just as nervous as I was.

"I am." Heathy replied, her voice not shaking in the slightest. "I'm ready to start my life."

"That's what people who are about to get married say." I piped in. "Are you getting married?"

"Never! I don't want to go through the unspeakable pains of childbirth and I definantly don't want to be stuck taking care of some worthless pig for the rest of my life." Heather growled, her tone completely serious.

"What about finding love, Heathy? Lots of people find love in college." Harley said, studying Heather.

"Love, smuve. I don't believe in love. It's just bull that people use to make money." Heather ignored Harley's pout.

"I believe in the power of true love." And I plan on finding it.

"Good for you, Ruthie, but not everyone gets to live in a happy-go-lucky lie. I have to be realistic." It was my turn to pout.

"You know, you are a real pessimist Heathy." I complained. Heathy smiled.

"In my book pessimism is realism." Heathy said, her sentence ending the conversation and killing the excitement that had been growing in my tummy.

"Darn pessimist..." I mumbled under my breath, turning to look out the window. I smiled to see that the campus was pretty. Trees dotted the fresh, green grass and flowers grew plentifully. At least I'll enjoy my time here, even if Heather won't. The car slid to a stop and I pulled myself out of the car. I looked around, entranced by all the people surrounding me, each doing their own thing. I stopped looking and cocked my head when I saw a kid sitting by himself. He was tall and lean, an attractive face held two wide brown eyes and shaggy hair fell over his forehead, almost reaching the glasses that slipped down his nose. I walked over with a smile on my face and sat down next to him.

"Hi!" I said, holding out my hand to him. "My name's Ruth, what's yours?" He looked up at me and cocked his head for a second, looking confused. Then he remembered himself and took my hand.

"Jonathan Crane. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I giggled at that and his cheeks turned red. I smiled at him comfortingly.

"Sorry to laugh, I just haven't met someone so formal before." I said and he turned a bit redder, looking down at the ground furiously. I opened my mouth to say something when I hear Heather's voice reprimanding me.

"Ruthie! Where are you? We need help carrying the bags." I heard her walking towards me and stood up quickly. She came around and saw where I was and sighed. She pushed her glasses up her nose before she turned to Jonathan.

"Sorry if she was bothering you." I turned to see Jonathan's face turn a little redder as he looked at Heather.

"N-no, she wasn't...I mean..." He sighed and shook his head. Suddenly, a football came whirling at Jonathan, hitting him square in the head and knocking him to the ground. Laughter followed as I ran over, helping him up.

"Hey, nerd! Trying to be smooth with the ladies, I see. As if that will ever happen!" His buddies laughed as I stared in horror, frozen in shock as Jonathan stood up slowly behind me. Heather's reaction was a bit better than mine. The sound of the slap meeting the bullies face made me wince.

"Woah, you crazy bi-"

"Can't take a bit of your own medicine, huh?" She hissed, picking up the football and throwing it so that it hit him in a place that made him bend over and howl in pain. His buddies winced before they hurried to help their fallen comrade. I turned back to Jonathan to see him staring at her in a mix of horror and adoration. I smiled.

"Do you like COD?" I whispered at him. He backed away a step before he answered with a tentative nod. My grin stretched a bit wider.

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come back here! Y'all left your balls behind!" Heather yelled as the bullies ran off, seeking shelter from the Heather-attack. I was still grinning evilly when she sat back down, but I didn't say a word. I knew her well enough to realize that her wrath was far from over. Unfortunately, her wrath turned to someone who didn't know her so well.

"Why don't you fight back?" Heather demanded at Jonathan. The poor boy looked up at her with a confused expression.

"I-I just..." He looked at the ground and Heather glared hatefully. Suddenly, she grabbed his skinny arm and pulled him roughly to his feet.

"Fight me!"

"N-no, I really don't thin-"

"Don't think, just fight!" She hurled a punch at him and I flinched back, unsure of what to do. I was surprised when he ducked out of the way and hurried back from her. He stood in place awkwardly then, as if he didn't know what to do next. "You dodged." Heather said simply, her voice praising. "But what else can you do?" She charged him again and he dodged once more, only this time he tripped her while doing so. The moment she hit the ground she sprung back up, hurling on him with fury blazing in her lime green eyes.

"If you can do that, why don't you fight back!" She hissed, getting closer to him with every word. Jonathan stepped back tentatively. "No, you come here!" She grabbed him and pulled him down so that he was stooped over and staring straight into her eyes. "Why don't you fight back!" She demanded.

"I don't want to get expelled." He explained, his face super red. He looked at her as though she was a rattlesnake ready to strike. She let him go.

"Well, I guess that's a reasonable answer." He looked relieved. "I apologize. I just..I don't like bullies."

"Understatement of the year." Jonathan said with a snort and Heather responded with a testy look.

"Don't think you have the right to sass me just because you can beat me in a fight. I have a friend who's a gymnast and she'll teach you a lesson." As soon as the words left her mouth a look of remember acne crossed her face. She turned to me, worry etched onto her. I said the words before she could.

"We forgot about Harley!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, it's been so long! I haven't wrote for...well, a long time. As a reward for your patience for this chapter, you get a crappily-written Joker! But at least I tried -_- anyways, enjoy and please review!

Chapter 3

Harley

I stood outside the car, covered in luggage. Ruth and Heather had disappeared and I was completely alone. I sighed at my sorry predicament.

"This figures." I mumbled to myself, looking around the campus. I dropped my bags back into the car so that I only carried my purse. "Might as well look around." I muttered as I took off walking down the side walk. It was a bright, cheerful day and I planned to enjoy it if I could. I strolled along until I noticed a cute shop on the right of the path. Shopping never hurt anyone, so I entered the shop only to find it wasn't as cute on the inside. It was a ratty looking convenience store with only two people in it. One of them had their arms full with tons of junk. They dropped something as they made their way to the counter. I looked at what they had dropped; it was a jar of vanilla pudding.

"Oh, pudding!" I yelled tapping the man's back. He turned around to reveal a surprisingly attractive specimen and a big smile. He giggled at me.

"Did you just call me pudding?" He asked in a teasing voice as he took the jar back from my hands. I barely contained my giggle.

"You should be so lucky." I said as he dumped his stuff on the counter. The cashier didn't even bother to look up, he simply scanned the items, dumped them in a bag, and handed them to the man.

"I have been." He said, eying me playfully.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Lucky." Was his simple response. I looked up at him. He was tall and skinny, with intense green eyes, green hair, and white skin. As if he had never seen the light of day.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled slyly at me.

"It isn't every day that a guy like me gets to meet a pretty girl like you." I felt the blush crawl onto my face, but I hastily ignored it. I laughed instead.

"You're funny, we should hang out some time." I hadn't even realized I'd said it until he laughed.

"Sounds like a blast." He said, smiling as we walked out into the sun.

"What's your number?" I said, pulling out my cell phone.

"Excuse me?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Your cell?" I said and he smiled with realization.

"Oh, I don't have one of those worthless things." I self-consciously tucked my cell phone back into my pocket. "If you want to see me just look. I'll be around here somewhere." He urned to walk off and I frowned.

"Wait!" I said, running to catch up with him.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice slightly annoyed.

"What's your name?" He smiled like I had just said a joke of some time.

"Names aren't important." He responded as I struggled to keep up with his pace.

"Then what will I call you?" I asked impatiently. He sighed.

"You know, it's rude to ask someone their name without first giving yours." I blushed again.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Harleen. Harleen Quinzel." He gave me the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Call me J." Then he sped off at a pace that I had never seen anyone walk at. I stood there for a moment, thinking over our strange conversation before I turned and began walking back towards the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright y'all. This has gone too far. I haven't gotten a review in too long. If I don't get a review by the next chapter, I won't post it. In fact, I won't post until I get a review. Get it? I'm like overly attached girlfriend; I need reassurance or I will force you to give it. btw, enchanted97 doesn't count. ;P pls review!

Chapter 4

Heather

I spotted Harley out of the crowd of people quickly. She was heading to the car, her purse was the only thing she carried other that a dazed look.

"Where were you?" I demanded, worry etched into my voice. She looked up and smiled happily.

"Heathy, you will never believe it!" She squealed, running over and hugging me. I patted her back, unsure of what else to do. Before I could question her sanity, she began rambling.

"I didn't know where y'all went so I decided to explore the campus a bit! I went to this convenience store and there was the cutest boy there! You should have seen his eyes!" I was quick to lose interest in Harley's rambling, my attention turning to the man walking up behind the talkative girl. He had thick green hair, unnaturally green eyes, and bones were visible under his pale skin. He looked as though he had been starved. He smirked as he heard Harley's complimintive ramblings and it only took me a second to realize that he was the man she was talking about. I interrupted her hastily.

"Um, Harls." I said.

"Yes?" Her voice was sweet and excited. I simply pointed behind her. The moment she turned around her face turned a deeper red than I had ever seen.

"Oh. Um...nice to see you again?" She said, her eyes turned on the ground. He grinned at her.

"I just wanted to inform you that there's a party Friday." He said. He held out a napkin to Harley and she took it nervously.

"Thanks." She said, her eyes still glued to the ground.

"I wrote it all down on the napkin." He said before turning to walk off without so much as a goodbye. Harley whirled on me angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed angrily as she tucked the napkin into her pocket.

"Because it was funny." I said with a smile as I made my way back towards the car.

"You're sadistic, Heathy." She snarled, her face still red.

"I know." I teased, pulling a few bags out of the car. Harley and I walked in carrying the bags. At the time I hadn't even thought about where Ruth was.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, got my review. Thanks to rookie70penguin for loyally reviewing and reading! Please continue to review!

Chapter 5

Ruth

Heather had gone to find Harley and, after I gave him Heather's number, Jonathan left as well. Being a social butterfly, I was quick to get lonely. That was a problem I've had since I was small, wandering off alone and talking to strangers. I distinctly remember one incident when the ice cream man had led me into his car. Luckily, Heather and Harley had found me just in time and I had been saved from the possibility of rape. Of course, the event was traumatizing. But not traumatizing enough to stop me from wandering off on future occasions. And so I did just that, I wandered off. More accurately, I skipped off. After a while of skipping and singing Don't You Worry Child I decided it was time to go back. One problem: I was completely lost and terrible with directions. Also, the sun was setting. Lastly, there was no one around. That was three problems.

"Darn it." I mumbled, plopping my butt on the ground. Was I even on campus anymore? Then I heard it, a young man's voice.

"Hello, small zombie. Prepare to be liberated."

"Huh?" I turned around to see a man charging towards me. I smiled at him.

"Thank God!" I shouted throwing my arms out and grabbing him in a hug. "I was lost, I was so scared!" Then it clicked. "Wait, did you say zombie?" My voice faltered at zombie.

"Yes, small zombie. Now let go of me so I can liberate you." I screamed and let go, doing the duck-and-cover.

"Ahh! Zombie! Kill it!" I screeched.

"Zombie?" He asked, poking my back. Once more, realization clicked.

"Wait, you think I'm the zombie?" I asked, pointing at myself. He nodded slowly and I laughed. "No, you're mistaken. I'm not a zombie. In fact, I'm terrified of zombies!" He cocked his head at me.

"But you look like a zombie." He said, his voice confused.

"I'm not. It's okay, though, I get the mistake. Zombies are nasty and creepy, and with it being sorta dark out and all..." I smiled and shrugged. He rose an eyebrow.

"So what are you?"

"I'm Ruth, but call me Ruthie. We can be friends!" I said happily, extending my hand. He shook it carefully, almost as if he feared I was going to bite him.

"I'm Zsasz, Victor Zsasz." He said, still eying me suspiciously. I grinned a bit wider at him.

"It's great to meet you!" I exclaimed, then I turned serious. "I'm sorta lost, will you help me?" I asked and he continued to eye me suspiciously.

"So, Ruth, where are you going?"

"I'm trying to get to the college to meet my friends. And call me Ruthie!"

"You do realize that you are on the college campus, right?" He asked, his voice still untrusting. Once again, I smiled at him.

"My mistake!" I looked around at the darkness ad my expression turned from a smile to fear. "Will you walk me back? I'm scared of..." I trailed off and stared furiously at the ground. He continued my sentence for me.

"Zombies?" He asked and I nodded.

"Not everyone's brave enough to go out and liberate them." I said and he smiled. His smile was cute and friendly, turning his face from cold and suspicious to warm and open. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do not worry, tiny friend Rue. I'll walk you back and I'll liberate the zombies!" He said cheerfully, then he ruffled my hair happily before he started walking. I followed happily; today had been a good day. I've met two new friends, gone to college, and found someone who believes in zombies like me. College wasn't so big and scary after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, college. Nothing less relaxing. Anyways, please read and review, and, most of all, enjoy!

Chapter 6

Harley

I sat on the bed sobbing. Everything was long since unpacked, tidied up, and put away. Everything had been done, redone, and done one more time just to be sure. Yet Ruth still wasn't home. The naive girl had a tendency to wonder off, and I feared the worst had happened to her. Crazy people lived everywhere; what if she had been kidnapped, hurt, or even killed? Or worse? It was impossible to imagine someone hurting poor, sweet Ruth, but there were people out there who would. heather paced the room, muttering to herself.

"I should've done a better job watching her..." Was all I could hear as she stalked back and forth. Suddenly, she rushed towards the window, peering out intently.

"I saw something move!" She exclaimed, then she bolted out of the room with me two steps behind her. We raced out into the night, our eyes scouring the area around us. I cupped my mouth with my hands.

"Ruth!" I yelled. Heather darted back into the building. When she came back out she held a megaphone.

"Step aside." She pushed me aside and turned to look at me out of the cornes of her eyes. "This is how you do it." The she turned back around, took a deep breath, and yelled into the megaphone at the top of her lungs.

"RUTH BLAKSLEE, IF THAT IS YOU GET YOUR A** OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Then she dropped her arm back to her side and waited.

"I'm coming!" I heard in the distance. For a few moments we were both silent, our eyes scouring the shadows. Then Ruth emerged, smiling at us. Heather attacked her the moment she saw her; scolding her and crying as she hugged her tightly. But Ruth wasn't who I was looking at, I studied the man who emerged from the shadows next. He was tan with small chocolate-colored eyes. Muscles were visible under his skin and he glared at me. I notice a few jagged scars on his arms. He had thick black hair. But the fact that he was rather attractive wasn't what I was concerned with; I was concerned with why, exactly, he was with Ruth. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Zombie." He said, his eyes holding a look of pity. He took a step towards me and that's when I saw it. It flashed threateningly in the moonlight. I gasped and fear coursed through me. He held a short, curved, and very sharp knife in his right hand. The moment before he lunged at me Ruth ran over to us.

"Harls, Heathy, this is Zsasz! Zsasz, this is Harls and Heathy, my friends!" She smiled and hugged him happily. I was about to yell at her to get away from him; but he smiled at her.

"Bye, little Rue." He said. His voice sent chills down my spine. It was how I imagined death would sound. Sharp, cold, and merciless.

"Bye Zsasz! Thanks for protecting me from the zombie!" Then she twirled toward us, but I wasn't watching her. My eyes were glues to the man who was now stalking back into the shadows. Once more, chills ran down my spine. Whoever he was, he scared me.

"Ruth, don't you ever go near him again." I said. She gave me the most horrified look I had ever seen.

"What? Why?" She demanded, her big sky-blue eyes filled with concern. She looked like a child; naive, innocent, and hopelessly adorable. Like a stuffed animal that you wanted to wrap your arms around and never let go of.

"He had a knife." I said. I didn't trust anyone who carried a weapon like that around. He could kill someone. The word 'kill' sent chills down my spine; but I ignored that and focused on Ruth.

"Yeah, because he liberates zombies." Heather cut in at that.

"I bet you don't even know what liberate means."

"Yeah I do!"

"Then what does it mean?"

"Well...um..."

"I told you."

"Bu-"

"Let's go inside." I said, interrupting their argument. "We have school tomorrow and it is getting late. They both shrugged and then walked inside. I trailed behind them, glancing nervously into the night behind me. I knew he was still there, I could feel it in my bones.

"Stay away from Ruth." I whispered into the night before I disappeared into our apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

And we've got...JONATHAN CRANE! For all you scarecrow lovers, myself included! I mean, who doesn't love a nerd obsessed with bringing fear down on others? And, speaking of fear, he will come and induce it on you if you don't review!

Chapter 7

Heather

I was the last one to leave. Maybe it was because I wanted to look appropriate for my first day for college and I couldn't decide what appropriate looked like. Or maybe it was because when I finally found the appropriate outfit Ruth tripped and spilled her cereal one me. Either way, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I would be late for my first day. Well, maybe not late, but I would most likely be one of the last people to arrive. Either way, it didn't look good for me. I smoothed my tight brown bun down one last time before heading out the door. I was happy with the way I looked, but I wandered if I had picked the right outfit or not. But it didn't matter either way because if I stalled for another moment I would probably be the very last person in the class. Or worse, class will have already began. At least I had my coffee, which I took a sip out of as I pushed open the door and walked out. It didn't take me long to get to the first class of my day: Intro to Psychology. After I made sure that I was at the right place I pushed the door open with a small grunt. My heart sank at what I saw. Every seat was filled but one and the Professor sat at his desk, waiting to begin class. Luckily, I still had a minute or so to spare. I rushed into the room mindlessly, nearly tripping. I sat down in my chair solidly before I even noticed who I sat by.

"Nice to see you again." I said to Jonathan Crane. He didn't look at me and his face was a deep shade of red. He took a moment to respond.

"You are rather late, Miss.." He said, looking at me. I knew enough to recognize when it was my turn to talk.

"Corrigan. Heather Corrigan." I said, suddenly remembering that we hadn't been properly introduced. "I would shake your hand, but I believe class is beginning." I straitened in my seat, pulled out my notebook, and listened carefully to every word that the Professor said.

"Good morning, class! Welcome here! I'm sure all of you future doctors are thrilled to be able to experience the wonderful blessing it is to study the human mind!" I could tell by his first sentence that this was going to be one heck of a year. I sat back in my seat and sighed. He was obviously crazy now that I really studied him. Blonde hair swooped into his wide blue eyes and he wore a weird scarf-thing that swooped over his shoukders and brushed the ground. He was short and moved around the room with wide gesticulations. "My name is Professor Breckor! It will be a pleasure to teach you enthusiastic students!" I zoned out of his rambling. Obviously I would be learning nothing this year. I looked down at my desk and frowned when i saw it. A small note was scrawled into notebook paper, the hand writing so messy it was nearly unintelligible. But it was clear who the note was from. The nervous-looking boy who sat to my left. He glanced at me and I smiled. I read the note quickly.

This class is clearly worthless.

I smiled a little bit bigger and held in my giggle. I scrawled my response and slid the paper back towards him. I had wrote 'exactly my thoughts.' He looked relieved when he read it. I smiled as sweetly as I could. Maybe this class wouldn't be that boring after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Today we have the loveliness of Batgirl as well as the awesomeness of Richard! As much as we love these two, the next chapter has Joker! And if you want the next chapter, you will review!

Chapter 8

Ruth

I skipped into the first class of the day for me. Excitement clutched my stomach as I looked around the spacious room. It was my Physical Science course. I had taken it in hopes that it would somehow benefit towards my degree as a doctor. As I looked at my classmates and listened to the Professor I was quick to learn that I had found my way to the wrong class. I looked around grimly and let out a sigh of disappointment. Oh well, worse things could happen. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a smooth voice.

"You can sit by me." I blushed when I realized that I was jus standing around and quickly slid into the seat.

"Thanks." I whispered smiling as I turned my head to look at who had been kind enough to offer me a seat. A tall, mature-looking girl stared back at me. Her face stretched into a conservative smile before she turned back down to her book, red curls falling over her shoulder. She brushed them back and pushed her glasses up her nose. Then she turned and gave me a look.

"What?" She asked and I smiled at her again.

"Well, we really haven't had a proper introduction. I'm Ruth. What's your name?" As I looked into her big blue eyes I noticed how pretty she was. She had a sort of hidden beauty, but if you found it it was eye-popping.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Barbara. Barbara Gordon." She gave me her small smile and I returned with my whole-hearted grin. Suddenly, a very attractive man walked in, more attractive than anyone I'd ever seen. I faltered for a moment as he walked straight towards us. I stared with side eyes at his lean, tall, muscular frame. Okay, okay, I gotta snap out of this.

"Babs!" He exclaimed, throwing a bit of his long black hair out his face. "You didn't save my seat. I'm hurt." The smile he wore showed otherwise. I looked over and nearly ran out of the room altogether when I saw the glare Barbara was giving him. I sunk down in my seat.

"Maybe you should've thought about that BEFORE you screwed Helena." Barbara snapped in a voice that made me jump. "And besides, my friend..." She paused as though she forgot my name.

"Ruth." I squeaked.

"Yes, I know. Ruth is sitting here. So get lost." She crossed her arms and stuck her chin in the air. When he remained I thought she was gonna lose it all together. He scooted in next to me so that I was squished in-between him and Barbara. "What are you doing? There isn't enough room." Barbara hissed again and she was awarded with a bemused chuckle.

"You could at least introduce me." He said happily, obviously enjoying making Barbara squirm.

"His name is Dick. It symbolizes his personality." Barbara snarled and I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Aw, Babs, don't be like that." He said. Then he looked straight at me with his huge baby blue eyes that made my heart want to melt for a second. "Can I sit by Babs?" He asked sweetly and I almost said yes, but Barbara responded first.

"No." She hissed. He smiled at her.

"I wasn't asking you." He replied, then turned back at me with a big gin. "Pretty please?"

"Well, I guess..." I began, but I was immediately interrupted by Barbara. She suddenly clutched my arm possessively.

"No! Ruth stays here!" She hissed, even though the longer I stayed the more I wanted to just let him take my spot. But I was torn between the two, and, when the Professor stood up and began class, I was trapped between the two. Which was worse than getting tugged back and forth.

"Pass this to Babs." Dick whispered into my ear. Then he grabbed my hand and pressed a note into it. It was folded and I couldn't see what was inside. Curiosity lurched at my stomach as I passed the note over to Barbara. Barbara saw it and her face immediately fell. She opened it, glared at Dick's grinning face, and crumpled it up. A second later she uncrumpled it and scribbled something hastily down on it. She then proceeded to press the note back into my hand.

"Give it back to Richard." She hissed and I did just that. He opened it, barely contained a laugh, and scribbled something down. I sighed as I passed the paper back and forth between the two of them. I wasn't going to learn anything!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Joker! I'm sorry I can't write him, but at least I try. :( review! Constructive criticism welcome and appreciated! And sorry i took forever to update, ive been working on a lot of other stories...:(

Chapter 9

Harley

I was clearly in the wrong class. Everyone loomed over me and I felt exceedingly short. In fact, now that I studied my schedule I was pretty sure that someone had messed it up. Or maybe I had. But it was too late to get up and leave now, class had already began. The Professor at the board announced something in a language that sounded foreign and I gaped at the board. Having no other option, I turned and peaked over the broad shoulder of the kid sitting next to me. I was surprised to see is notes perfectly organized and he scribbled words down as quickly as they left the Professor's mouth. I watched, fascinated and absorbed in how he managed to get everything the Professor said, write plots, and draw diagrams. My head spun until I was brought back to reality by the hands of a deep, cold voice.

"Excuse me." I looked up to see him studying me. "Who are you?"

"Um...Harleen Quinzel." I said as I stared back at his dark, nearly black eyes.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." He whispered back. He studied me, his eyes narrowing slightly. "How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm a freshman." I responded. I felt the blush crawl onto my face. I wasn't used to being stared down like this.

"What are you doing in this class? This is-" He was interrupted by a loud noise. I turned to watch someone rush into the doorway, nearly toppling over himself. I blushed when I remembered who he was.

"You're late." The Professor hissed. He simply shrugged in return.

"Well, you know what the-"

"Take a seat." The Professor growled. "And I don't want to hear a word from you." When he opened his mouth to speak, the Professor yelled, "Aah! Not a word." He giggled in response.

"Whatever you sa-"

"Not a word! Now take your seat!" The Professor yelled. It was quite obvious that the Professor had had this student before. He watched him like a hawk as he climbed the aisles, looking for an empty seat. His bright green eyes took one look at me and he smiled a bit bigger, taking the seat to my right.

"Ah, Harley, wh-"

"Not a word from you!" The Professor yelled and a piece of chalk came flying at us. J looked very annoyed but said nothing in return, simply returning the Professor's glare of contempt. The Professor turned back to the lesson and J leaned close to my ear.

"Aren't you a freshman?" He whispered and a chill ran down my spine. I nodded and I heard him giggle. "Good at chemistry, I presume?" I shook my head.

"I want to be a psychologist. I don't even know why I'm here." I whispered. The Professor whirled around and I flinched. He pointed a finger as he studied the room.

"Who's whispering out there? I refuse to have my lesson interrupted for the sake of some conversation." He looked straight at J when he said it. J returned the glare furiously. His mouth twitched as the Professor turned hastily back to his lesson. For some reason, I felt the need to make him feel better. I pulled open my notebook and sat my pen on it. I needed something clever or funny to write...an idea popped into my head.

"Get a cell phone yet, pudding?" I wrote down and slid across the desk towards him. I didn't look at him, though, because I didn't want to risk the Professor's fury again. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see him writing something down, a small smile on his face. I squirmed in my chair, impatiently waiting for his reply. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Bruce giving me a look. He slid a piece of paper in front of me.

"Don't get involved with him." I said, and those five words were enough to make my eyes widen.

"Why?" I wrote back, sliding the note back to Bruce.

"He's trouble." The paper read when it was slid back to me. When I looked at Bruce again he was already wrapped back into the lesson, scribbling stuff down as he heard it. I frowned at him. He had no right to boss me around. What did he think he was? I glared at hi angrily before I scooted closer to J. I peeked over his shoulder to see he was writing something on the paper. It wasn't a reply to my question, though. I frowned when I saw what he was writing. it looked like some kind of a script from an old movie, about Romeo and Juliet's time. But it was certainly not Romeo and Juliet. I tried to get a closer look at the words, but when I leaned closer I felt him jerk away.

"What are you dong?" He hissed in such a small voice I almost didn't hear him. I blushed at that. I didn't really have a good answer.

"Seeing what you were writing." He glared at me, his eyes flashing.

"Do I need to separate you as if you're two year olds to get quiet?" J glared at him, but the Professor didn't seem to notice. J hunched back over his page and gave me a look before he continued writing furiously. I slumped over in my seat until I noticed a small note in front of me. I gaped at it.

"Told you."


End file.
